Who's That kissing Sakura under de Misteltoe?
by Daniratoe
Summary: Traduccion al español del fanfic de Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura. ¿Quien es el que besa a Sakura bajo el muérdago? a. Kakashi b. Sasuke c. Sai d. Naruto.  Fanfic navideño!
1. December 22

**Holaaa! Yo se que algunos me querrán matar porque tengo 3 fanfics sin actualizar -_- pero no me pude resistir a traducir este maravilloso fanfic, cortesía de Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura**

**Es una hermosa y divertida historia navideña, solo quería brindarles un regalito ;) Juro que me pondré al dia cuando termine el colegio :D (o antes si es posible)**

**Disclaimer: Este fic no es de mi autoría. Pertenece completamente a la usuaria Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura de esta misma página web, quien me ha dado su autorizacion para traducir su historia del ingles al español. Mi motivo no es lucrar, es por puro entretenimiento. Naruto no nos pertenece ni a mí ni a Kura, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**¡Sin más que decir, que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>****Who's That Kissing Sakura Under The Mistletoe?**

_(¿Quién es el que besa a Sakura bajo el Muérdago?)_

_****__ Por. Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura, _

* * *

><p><strong>December 22  22 de Diciembre**

Sakura corrió por las calles de Konoha. Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas por el clima frío. ¡Esta navidad sería la mejor hasta ahora! ¿Por qué exactamente? Pues para empezar, todos sus chicos estarían en casa. Sería la primera vez que todo el equipo siete estaría reunido para las festividades.

Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, y Kakashi. Sus cuatro hombres favoritos estarían en casa para pasar unas felices fiestas junto a ella. Ella suspiró de alivio cuando logró ver la florería Yamanaka . Abrió la puerta y dio la bienvenida al calor de adentro. La pelirosa saludó a su rubia amiga que ayudaba a un cliente. Sakura aspiro un poco el aire caliente haciendo que su nariz se inflamara. Ella suavemente se quitó los guantes y los puso en su bolsillo delantero.

Sakura sonrió a la señora que pasó a su lado. "Feliz Navidad, Takahashi-san"

"Feliz Navidad, Sakura-chan", La mujer dijo antes de salir de la tienda. Sakura dejó escapar un chillido cuando la mujer se había ido. Se volteó y puso seguro a la puerta después de voltear el letrero a "cerrado" de la tienda.

Yamanaka Ino sonrió después de saltar el mostrador y correr hacia su amiga. "¡Esta navidad será genial!" Ino exclamó. "No puedo esperar hasta el festival el veinticuatro."

Sakura asintió estando de acuerdo "Yo simplemente no puedo esperar a que mis chicos estén en casa," Ella sonrió. Ino le guiño un ojo. El rostro de Sakura se enrojeció al instante por el acto.

"Mejor dicho, no puedes esperar a que él esté en casa"

"¡Ino! ¡Shhh!". Ino soltó una carcajada.

"Está bien, está bien... los secretos están a salvo conmigo" dijo sacando su lengua "Ahora" Ino dijo tomando su pañuelo y envolviéndolo en su costado. "Si me disculpas... tengo que encontrar a mi hombre perfecto para el festival" Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿No querrás decir que necesitas a alguien que te compre más regalos y te mantenga caliente porque tu calefactor se daño otra vez?"

"¿Cómo me conoces tanto?" La rubia bromeó mientras las dos salían de la florería hacia el frio. Ino Y Sakura se despidieron antes de tomar caminos separados. Sakura suspiro una vez que estuvo sola de nuevo. Era mas fácil mantener su... secreto cuando ella estaba alejada de todos.

Era gracioso como trataba tan desesperadamente de esconder su afecto a cierto compañero de equipo. Aunque ella tuviera que pasar todo el día viendo a Sai dibujar, o ir de compras con Sasuke, o comer ramen durante todo el día con Naruto, o simplemente pasar un relajante día leyendo con Kakashi, nadie sabía con quién estaba. Era todo parte del plan. Ella se rió para sus adentros. Era divertido llegar al trabajo y escuchar los chismes semanales sobre con cual de los chicos estaba ella.

Ella sonrió cuando llegó a su departamento. Empujando la llave ella escucho el _"click"_ familiar de la puerta al quitar el seguro. Ella sonrió cuando empujó la puerta para abrirla y fue recibida por el calor de su apartamento. Dio un paso y sonrió al ver sus decoraciones. El departamento estaba completamente cubierto de ellas de pies a cabeza.

Escuchó una tos fuerte antes de darse la vuelta. Ella sonrió cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los de él. Finalmente estaban de vuelta, sus chicos. Su sonrisa se amplió. Las mariposas en su estomago despertaron. Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de asombro y él señaló hacia arriba. Sus ojos siguieron a su dedo hasta que se fijaron en el pequeño pedazo de muérdago que estaba ahora colgando del borde de la puerta. Ella sonrió antes de soltar una carcajada.

"Supongo que me extrañaste", El asintió antes de agacharse y capturar sus labios. El segundo en que sus labios tocaron los de ella, un flash de una cámara se apagó. Ella se separó de su novio antes de buscar en la oscuridad circundante, alguna señal del fotógrafo, pero no lo encontró. Ella gruñó. Oh, sí... esta navidad sería impresionante.

* * *

><p><strong> Comenten mucho bonito :3<strong>

**Espero que les guste. Es una historia corta de 4 capitulos. Veamos que tanto les gusta y considero actualizar, mientras sea antes de navidad ;) (si es que alcanzo)**

**En fin, me apareceré puffpuffeando nuevamente ... hasta la próxima :3!**

**Daniratoe ~  
><strong>


	2. December 23

**Holaaa yo se que no pude cumplir mi promesa sobre publicarlo completo antes del 24 pero no tienen idea de lo ridiculamente digficil que fue lograr tener tiempo apra traducir esto D: lo siento -_-  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Este fic no es de mi autoría. Pertenece completamente a la usuaria Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura de esta misma página web, quien me ha dado su autorizacion para traducir su historia del ingles al español. Mi motivo no es lucrar, es por puro entretenimiento. Naruto no nos pertenece ni a mí ni a Kura, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**¡Sin más que decir, que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>****Who's That Kissing Sakura Under The Mistletoe?**

_(¿Quién es el que besa a Sakura bajo el Muérdago?)_

___ Por. Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura, _

* * *

><p><strong>Who's That Kissing Sakura Under The Mistletoe <strong>

**(¿Quién es el que besa a Sakura bajo el muérdago?)**

**_December 23_**

Si las miradas mataran, todos en Konoha estarían muertos. Frente a Sakura volaba una gran pancarta de ella, besando a su misterioso hombre. Excepto porque el rostro de él estaba tapado. Ella gimió en disgusto. Esto es perfecto. Total y absolutamente perfecto. En la parte superior de la imagen se leía, en grandes letras en negrita:

**¿Quién es aquel que besa a Sakura bajo el muérdago?**

Y siguiendo hasta el final de la foto, ella continuó leyendo.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Hatake Kakashi**

**Sai**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**¡Vota ahora! ¡Entérate cuales rumores son verdad en el festival!**

La pelirosa apretó los dientes mientras se sentaba en la banca que estaba frente al poster. Ella miró al resto del pueblo viendo la misma doto pegada en toda la ciudad. La gente en Konoha no tenía nada más que hacer ahora que la guerra había acabado, que ahora tenían que fastidiar a alguien.

"Bonita foto."

"puede ser" Ella dijo, mirando a su mejor amiga quien estaba detrás de ella admirando el panorama.

"Yo creo que es una gran idea", bromeó Ino. "Quiero decir, da a todos algo que esperar para el festival," Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

"De verdad que no necesito esto ahora", ella dijo mientras se paraba. "voy a buscar a Tsunade-shishou"

Ino sonrió. "Está bien, estaré por ahí buscando una nueva cita. Genma no funcionó… si es que entiendes qué quiero decir" la rubia suspiró.

"¿Quieres decir que él le echó la culpa al frío… por su problema?" Sakura rió"

"Sí sí sí, sigue burlándote de mi. Por lo menos mi vida amorosa no es una valla publicitaria del tamaño de tu frente."

"¿Qué fue eso?" Cuando Sakura miró su amiga se había ido. Ella suspiro antes de moverse y comenzar su caminata hacia la oficina de la Hokage. LE tomó todo lo que tenía por no demoler un edificio o dos en su camino hasta allá por todas las miradas que recibía. Nunca había estado tan feliz cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina de su maestra.

"¡Sakura! ¡Grandiosa idea la de la valla! ¡A los aldeanos les encanta! Tsunade sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su excesivamente enriquecida bebida, que era algo que Shizune no podía quitarle. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

"No puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con esto" Sakura suspiró antes de pasar a la ventana. Ella sopló sobre ella antes de dibujar un corazón en la ventana. Tsunade sonrió.

"Sí, bueno, mientras todo el mundo esté distraído contigo… ¡Shizune no sospechará nada! Tsunade se rió a carcajadas.

"Tal vez deberías ser un poco más discreta o ella escuchará tu plan diabólico," Sakura aconsejó. Tsunade se cubrió la boca rápidamente antes de volver a reírse. Sakura puso os ojos en blanco antes de reírse también.

"Si si si, bueno, no lo digas" serió la mayor "¡Pero tengo a Lee, Gai y Naruto ayudando con la broma!" Gritó la última parte. Sakura tuvo que resistir el impulso de reír.

"Está bien… Tsunade-shishou… disfruta la broma. Iré a encerrarme en mi apartamento hasta mañana en la noche" dijo Sakura despidiéndose antes de irse de la oficina.

Tembló un poco cuando estuvo finalmente afuera. Tal vez encerrarse en el apartamento no era una mala idea. "¿Cómo va tu día?" ella miró hacía arriba y encontró a Sasuke. Sonrió.

"Bien bien. ¿Y el tuyo?" preguntó.

"No ten2go de qué quejarme" dijo mientras encogía los hombros. "Mira…"se rascó detrás de la cabeza. "Me… Me preguntaba si… tú me ayudarías con algunas decoraciones para el festival… ?"

Sakura sonrió. "¿Acaso tus estudiantes le prendieron fuego a todo?" preguntó. Sasuke apenas había obtenido el rango de jonin y era un instructor, lo cual era genial considerando que era extremadamente bueno con los niños. Lo que no ayudaba es que dos de los tres integrantes de su equipo de genins eran unos verdaderos pirómanos.

"Si… bueno… no aún" sonrió un poco. "Es por eso que iba a pedírtelo a ti"

Sakura se echó a reír. "Está bien, ayudaré", ella sonrió. La sonrisa de Sakura se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de cuantos aldeanos la estaban mirando. Ella les echó una mirada furiosa causando que todos miraran hacia otro lado. Sakura siguió a Sasuke hasta que ellos alcanzaron la calle principal que había sido cerrada por las preparaciones.

"¡Kyo! ¡Detente! ¡Sasuke-sensei dijo que no necesitábamos fuegos artificiales!" una joven de pelo rubio gritaba a un muchacho de pelo negro. Sasuke gruñó molesto.

"Si prenden aunque sea uno de esos fuegos pirotécnicos, yo se las verán conmigo." Sasuke gritó corriendo hacia sus estudiantes.

"¡AHORA!" Gritó Kyo. Los tres estudiantes de Sasuke empezaron a tirarle pequeños _poppers_ que lo hicieron mover de tal forma que parecía que bailaba. "¡Baila Sasuke-sensei, Baila!" El chico llamado Kyo gritó. Le costó muchísimo a Sakura no reírse.

"¡Maldicion, Kyo! ¡Se acabó! ¡Los tres! ¡Sentadillas alrededor de la villa!" Sasuke gritó.

"Awww… Sensei, eres un aburrido. "dijeron los tres antes de irse a cumplir con el castigo. Sakura pudo haber jurado escuchar a uno de ellos susurrar algo sobre como eso 'funcionaba todo el tiempo'.

"Supongo que te gusta ser profesor, ¿No?" preguntó Sakura, caminando hacia una caja de decoraciones.

"Supongo. Me ayuda a prepararme para el día que finalmente tenga hijos" le guiñó un ojo a ella, causando que se sonrojara.

XXX

Sakura sacudió su cabeza mientras se alejaba de la tarima perfectamente decorada para el festival de mañana en la noche. Sus mejillas suavemente sonrojadas por el coqueteo de Sasuke. Sonrió cundo miró hacia el grisáceo tono del cielo. Tal vez nevaría este año. Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos. Ahora iría a encerrarse en su departamento.

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina casi se choca con Sai, sus manos cargaban una gran mochila café. "¡Oh, Sakura!" Sonrió. "Te estaba buscando." Sakura sonrió.

"Hola Sai, ¿Qué tal?" preguntó.

"Me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme. Necesito tu ayuda en algo" él sonrió, y ella también. Las sonrisas falsas que alguna vez dio Sai se habían vuelto cada vez más reales últimamente. Él estaba empezando finalmente a tener más práctica demostrando sus emociones. Sakura estaba tan orgullosa de cuanto él había crecido desde que se conocieron por primera vez.

"¡Claro! Pero sólo si esta caliente" Bromeó.

"Ahora es cuando debería reírme, ¿Verdad?" Sakura soltó una carcajada. Bueno… todavía era un trabajo en progreso.

"Sí, Sai" Sonrió mientras ambos emprendieron su camino por la calle. No faltaron los curiosos que miraban con mucho interés. Sakura suspiró de alivio una vez que la puerta del departamento de Sai estuvo cerrada. No estaba segura de si era algo bueno o algo malo. Claro que ahora estaba finalmente lejos de las miradas de los aldeanos. Pero ahora el hecho de estar encerrados podía provocar que esos mismos aldeanos piensen qué estaban haciendo.

Sakura sonrió cuando el calor de la casa la abrigó hasta los huesos Suavemente se deshizo de su abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero. Aspiró por largo tiempo el relajante aroma que identificaba a Sai. Era una increíble esencia de una mezcla entre tinta y menta. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, miró con ojos atentos mientras él sacaba los artículos de pintura de la mochila café y los ponía sobre la mesa.

"Así que, ¿Para qué me necesitabas?" Ella preguntó, caminando hasta estar a su lado. Él sonrió.

"Un regalo de navidad para tu-sabes-quién" Guiñó el ojo causando que el rostro de Sakura se enrojeciera.

"¿Tu también? ¡No!" Ella gruñó. Sai rió suavemente.

"Necesito que poses, para poder dibujarte"

"¿Yo?" Ella preguntó, su rostro ardiendo. Él asintió.

XXX

Sakura suspiró de alivio una vez que se cerró la puerta de Sai detrás de ella. Un notorio sonrojo en su rostro. Sí, hoy nada salía para nada cerca de lo que había planeado. Por lo menos ahora ella iba a casa. Ella se estremeció cuando una ráfaga de viento sopló por las calles.

"Sakura-chan!" Y ahora nunca volvería a casa. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar Naruto corriendo hacia ella. Ella sonrió y saludó. "Me alegro de haber sido capaz de encontrarte. ¿Quieres ir conmigo para conseguir ramen?" le preguntó.

"Bueno, Naruto... Yo estaba en realidad en…" ella se detuvo a mitad de frase. Su rostro estuvo a punto de rogarle para salir. Ella suspiró. "¿Sabes qué? Me gustaría eso". Ella sonrió. Ella vio como Naruto en silencio se felicitó a sí mismo antes de que los dos empezaran el camino a Ichiraku. Ella se rió un poco cuando Naruto abrió la puerta para ella.

"Muchas gracias Naruto"

"Cualquier cosa por ti", le guiñó un ojo. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco mientras ella se movía a sentarse en el bar.

"¿Cualquier cosa por mi, eh?" ella pregunto mirándole. Se volteó para mirar al hombre mayor. "¡una botella de sake, por favor!" Naruto se rio mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella. "¿Así que Tsunade-shishou dice que ambos tienen algún plan diabólico, no?" preguntó ella.

"Shhh. ¡No se lo digas a nadie!" dijo Naruto. Él sonrió cuando una gran botella de sake fue puesta frente a ellos. "Yo quiero un plato de ramen de cerdo".

"Miso para mi" dijo Sakura. "¿Y que tal estuvo la misión?"

"Muy bien" dijo él sirviendo dos vasos para ambos. "La vieja Tsunade dijo que debo hacer todas las misiones que pueda, pronto estaré en la villa todo el tiempo." Naruto sonrió.

Sakura rió mientras tomaba su copa rápidamente. Oh, sí; necesitaba ese trago. "¿Supongo que lo estás promocionando?" Sakura guiñó el ojo causando que Naruto se sonrojara.

"No es oficial, pero estoy seguro de que va a suceder pronto" Sonrió.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambos estuvieron llenos de ramen y sake. Y los dos estuvieron tambaleándose alrededor de las calles de Konoha. "¿Sabes? ¡Esta navidad va a ser espectacular!" Sakura sonrió, alzando la vista hacia Naruto quien afirmo con ella. Los dos tambalearon unas cuantas veces más antes de que alzaran la mirada para encontrar a Kakashi parado frente a ellos con una expresión de asombro en el rostro.

"¿Buenas noches, ustedes dos?" preguntó él. Los otros dos se rieron.

"Siempre, Kakashi-sensei" Naruto sonrió. Kakashi se echó a reír.

"¿Qué tal si yo llevo a Sakura a casa? ¿Puedes ir tu solo Naruto?" Kakashi preguntó

"Si, estaré bien. Buenas noches, Sakura-chan." Dijo antes de besar su mejilla. Él se dio la vuelta y se alejó de los dos caminando y tambaleándose hasta su casa.

Sakura se echó a reír mientras se movía para sostenerse sobre Kakashi. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" preguntó él inclinándose hacia la pelirosa. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante un poco hacia su espalda en donde el domo sus piernas y la cargó en sus espalda.

Ella rió. "Bueno, fui abordada por Sasuke. Algo sobre hijos. Luego fui pintada por Sai. Y luego fui a tomar con Naruto. Podría decir que fue un día productivo" dijo ella. Kakashi se detuvo cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa de Sakura. Se dio la vuelta suavemente de modo que pueda sostenerla con un brazo. Alcanzando el borde superior de la puerta en donde buscó hasta encontrar la llave. Quitó el seguro de la puerta. El espero hasta que la puerta estuvo cerrada detrás de él para bajarla de su espalda.

"Gracias por traerme casa Kakashi" Ella sonrió antes de prender las luces de la sala.

"Sabes que estoy encantado de hacerlo" dijo poniendo seguro a la puerta detrás de él.

"¿Kakashi?" él se volteó para encontrarla desnudándose lentamente frente a él volviéndolo loco. La miró con ojos hambrientos hasta que su sostén se deslizó por los hombros de ella. Tragó saliva mientras permanecía de pie delante de él con nada más que su ropa interior. Ella sonrió sabiendo que lo había conseguido. Jugó con el elástico de su ropa interior antes de suavemente deshacerse de él. Antes de que su última prenda tocara el suelo, Kakashi estaba sobre ella.

* * *

><p><strong> Comenten mucho bonito :3<strong>

**hasta la próxima :3!**

**Daniratoe ~  
><strong>


	3. December 24

**Bueeeno... me demoro y yo sé, soy mala con mis otros fics, aunque ahora si tengo más tiempo :) lo que pasa es que nunca pensé que traducir sería tan pesado y eso ayuda a que me de pereza de hacerlo. Pero de todas formas aqui dejo el penultimo capi :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Este fic no es de mi autoría. Pertenece completamente a la usuaria Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura de esta misma página web, quien me ha dado su autorizacion para traducir su historia del ingles al español. Mi motivo no es lucrar, es por puro entretenimiento. Naruto no nos pertenece ni a mí ni a Kura, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**¡Sin más que decir, que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>****Who's That Kissing Sakura Under The Mistletoe?**

_(¿Quién es el que besa a Sakura bajo el Muérdago?)_

_ Por. Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura, _

* * *

><p><strong>Who's That Kissing Sakura Under The Mistletoe <strong>

_(¿Quién es el que besa a Sakura bajo el muérdago?)_

**_December 24_**

Sakura rió mientras unas manos tibias viajaban por su estomago. "Kakashi" ella retiró su mano antes de abrir sus ojos verdes para ver a los ojos de él. Él le sonrió antes de volver a hacerle cosquillas. "¡Kakashi! ¡Para!" Sakura gritó mientras trataba de alejarse de el acercándose cada vez más al borde de la cama hasta que salió por completo y cayó con un ruido sordo en el suelo. Gruñó con enfado antes de mirar a los ojos de él

"Sakura, ¿Qué haces en el suelo?" Preguntó el con un dejo de diversión en su voz. Sakura lo miró enojada.

"No lo sé, Kakashi. Debi haberme caido" Dijo ella levantandose. Kakashi reprimió una sonrisa mientras la miraba caminar hacia el baño. Él salió de la cama y la siguió. Sakura cerró la puerta antes de ponerle seguro. Kakashi frunció el ceño.

"Eso no es justo" Suspiró Kakashi.

XXX

Sakura se sonrió mientras ella acercaba su (bueno, de Kakashi) bufanda amarilla tratando de mantenerse caliente y por supuesto disfrutando la maravillosa esencia que despedía. Hoy sería un gran día, ella podía sentirlo. Kakashi le había prometido que el no llegaría "tan tarde" al festival de invierno esta noche.

Sakura no se había sentido más feliz cuando finalmente llegó a la torre de la Hokage y el calor la envolvió al entrar por las puertas de vidrio. Ella saludó a los Ninjas que pasaron a su lado mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de Tsunade. Tocó la puerta antes de entrar sin esperar una respuesta. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando vio lo que estaba frente a ella.

Frente a unos sonrientes Tsunade y Naruto estaba don grandes cajas llenas de fuegos artificiales. "Umm…" dijo ella.

"¡Oh no! ¡Es Sakura-chan! ¡Escóndelo!" Gritó Naruto antes de tirar frenéticamente las cajas fuera de la ventana. Luego él se recostó en el escritorio de Tsunade y le sonrió. "¡Hola, Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo estas?" Preguntó el nerviosamente.

Sakura les echó un vistazo a ambos. "Bien, ¿Qué es lo que ustedes dos están planeando?" preguntó ella. Tsunade y Naruto se miraron entre ellos como si trataran de encontrar alguna mentira brillante.

"Bueno mira, fuimos a ayudar a está vieja dama que necesitaba ayuda—"

"Naruto…" dijo Sakura.

"Demonios. Siempre funciona con Kakashi-sensei" susurró Naruto mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

"Eso estuvo cerca" dijo Tsunade mientras Naruto afirmaba con la cabeza.

XXX

Una vez que Sakura dejó de la torre Hokage, rápidamente emprendió camino hacia la siguiente parada dentro de su "lista de cosas que hacer hoy". La florería Yamanaka. Estuvo feliz de encontrar la florería un poco más caliente que afuera, pero lo triste fue encontrar la mamá de Ino trabajando.

"Hola Yamanaka-san, ¿Está Ino en casa?" preguntó Sakura.

"Oh, no querida. Ella salió. Pero me dijo que te haga saber que ella iba a ir a tu casa antes del festival para arreglarse."

"¿tiene alguna idea de a dónde fue? Preguntó Sakura. Sabía que la rubia se refería a que ella llegaría elegantemente tarde, lo cual generalmente era lo mismo a cuando Kakashi llegaba tarde.

"Bueno, sorpresivamente Choji-kun vino y la recogió hace una hora. Supongo que la estaba llevando a una cita."

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos y su mandíbula se abrió. ¿Choji? Nunca en la vida de Sakura ella hubiera pensado escuchar las palabras "Choji" "Ino" y "cita" en la misma oración.

"Gracias, Yamanaka-san, tenga una feliz navidad" dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a la puerta. La mamá de Ino se despidió y le deseó unas felices fiestas también.

Sakura caminó fuera del almacén y de vuelta al frío. Caminó sola unos minutos antes de sentir una presencia cerca. L mirar a su lado se encontró con Sasuke caminando con ella. "Buenas tardes, Sasuke" ella sonrió.

"Buenas tardes, Sakura" dijo el. "Me preguntaba, por si acaso, si podrías ser tu mi cita para esta tarde."

"Uh," a Sakura le atrapó con la guardia baja esa pregunta. "Bueno, no veo por qué no. Pero solamente para la primera parte de la noche" comentó ella.

"¿Por qué sólo la primera parte?" preguntó curioso.

"Mi cita llegará tarde" respondió ella. Sasuke se quedó congelado en medio de la calle. ¿Ella ya tenía una cita? ¿Quién había pensado en preguntarle a ella antes? ¿Sería Naruto? Tal vez se trataba del idiota de Sai… "Nos vemos luego Sasuke." Se despidió de él mientras ella continuaba caminando dejando al Uchiha solo.

Sakura suspiró en alivio al llegar a su departamento. Ella podría esperar allí a Ino. No había por qué salir de nuevo. Ella abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con una hermosa y grande pintura de ella. Estuvo allí parada contemplándola. Saltó al escuchar algo de la cocina. Caminó alrededor de la pintura y llegó a la cocina en donde encontró a Kakashi haciendo un poco de ramen instantáneo.

"Qué pasa con—"

"Sai lo vino a dejar. Es mi regalo de Navidad" el hombre de cabello plateado sonrió. "¿Tienes hambre?"

"Si" dijo ella quitándose la bufanda de Kakashi y colgándola en la silla.

"Me estaba preguntando donde la había dejado" dijo Kakashi sacando dos vasos de ramen de la alacena. Él puso el agua que estaba hirviendo en el vaso y fue a sentarse a la mesa. Sakura le sonrió cariñosamente.

"¿Qué estás planeando?" pregunto curiosa. Una gran sonrisa se esparció en el rostro de él antes de retirarse la máscara. Él cerró su ojo sharingan como si le estuviera guiñando el ojo a ella antes de pararse y tomar las dos tasas de ramen.

"No tengo ni la menor idea de qué estás hablando." Él sonrió mientras ponía la tasa frente a ella. Ella le miró mientras él se iba de la cocina a la sala en donde ella sabía que él se estaba riendo de ella. Gruñó molesta. Oh, sí. A Kakashi le gustaba presionar su paciencia. Tomo sus palillos y comenzó a comer.

Sakura tiró la basura cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Ella salió de la cocina a la sala para darse cuenta de que Kakashi ya se había ido. Su basura aun allí. Puso los ojos en blanco, molesta antes de caminar a lado de la gran pintura hacia la puerta. Cuando abrió fue atacada por una muy contenta rubia.

"¡Oh por Dios, Sakura! ¡No vas a creer el día que he tenido!" Ino gritó antes de entrar a la casa. Sakura cerró la puerta detrás de ella. "¿Qué demonio eses esto?" preguntó Ino refiriéndose a la pintura.

"Regalo de navidad adelantado." dijo Sakura mientras ambas caminaban hacia a sala. Ino asintió antes de saltar a uno de los sofás. Tomo uno de los cojines y lo abrazó fuertemente.

"No vas a creer quien me invitó a salir."

"¿Choji?"

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Ino arrugó el ceño.

"Tu mamá" dijo Sakura sentándose en el otro sofá.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco. "¡Bueno, no importa! ¡Así que, Choji! El simplemente planeó venir a la casa esta mañana. Yo ya había hecho planes para ir a comer con Inaho—"

"¿No es él mayor que tú con como diez años?" Sakura interrumpió. Ino e dio esa mirada de '¿Y-tu-puedes-opinar-sobre eso-porque…?' causando que Sakura cierre la boca.

"Gracias. De todas formas. Así que Choji se apareció y como él es mi compañero obviamente puedo cancelar a algún chico que yo apenas conozco. Así que cuando caminábamos al almacén de BBQ, Choji…tomó mi mano. Quiero decir tiene que tener agallas como para tomar mi mano así. Cuando llegamos Choji dejó que ordene lo que quisiera y luego él cocino todo para ambos. ¡De echo! ¡Esta vez comió como un ser humano! ¡Y cuando regresamos a mi casa el me besó la mejilla y me preguntó si podía salir conmigo esta noche! Quiero decir, ¡Ohpordios! Sakura, creo que me enamoré.

Sakura miró a la rubia emocionada antes de empezar a reírse. "Oh, eso es increíble" Ino le miró molesta.

"Es enserio," Sakura se detuvo para mirar a la rubia. "A mi… A mi de echo me agrada Choji."

"Oh por Dios… Creo que el infierno acaba de congelarse" Sakura dijo solamente para recibir una almohadazo por parte de Ino.

"Si, si, si. Ríete. Vamos, tenemos que arreglarnos" Ino susurró levantándose del sofá.

XXX

Después de dos horas de preparación las dos Kunoichis estaban listas para la noche. El cabello largo de Sakura había sido ondulado gracias a Ino y usaba un largo vestido rojo con mangas a juego con unas medias negras. Sus labios habían sido pintados de un rojo suave. "Creo que hice un buen trabajo" dijo Ino aprobando la forma en que Sakura se veía

El cabello de Ino estaba recogido en su común forma. Ella usaba un vestido similar al de Sakura pero de un purpura oscuro. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. "lo dices como si yo nunca luciera bien" dijo mirando molesta a la rubia. Ino sonrió cuando el timbre sonó. Ella corrió hacia la puerta para encontrar a Sasuke detrás de ella. Ino suspiró.

"¿Esperando a alguien más, Ino?" preguntó Sasuke, caminando al lado de la rubia y dentro de la casa. Él llevaba un par de pantalones de vestir color canela, junto con una camisa de vestir azul oscuro. Un saco negro encima.

Sakura se dirigió al pasillo. "Oh, hey Sasuke. Sólo tenemos que esperar a la cita de Ino y luego nos podemos ir" dijo Sakura moviéndose para volver a sentarse en la sala. Ino y Sasuke tenían una relación amor-odio. O por lo menos así es como Sakura solía llamarlo. Básicamente ellos eran amigos pero hacían lo que estuviera en el poder de cada uno para ser unos verdaderos idiotas entre ellos.

"Asi que, ¿Con quién saldrás esta noche, Ino? ¿Genma? "Sasuke pregunto solo para recibir una mirada molesta de Ino.

"No" La rubia se sentó. Sasuke se sentó a lado de Sakura. Jugó con sus dedos para no coquetear con Sakura. Era tan doloroso. Él había hecho todo lo posible para demostrarle que él sentía algo por ella pero ella no le daba ni la hora. Y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de preguntarle algo. Ella simplemente dijo que sí porque su verdadera cita llegaría tarde.

El timbre de la puerta sonó e Ino saltó a sus pies y corrió a la puerta. Sakura sonrió mientras ella también se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta. Ella tomó su chaqueta negra del perchero. Sonrió aun mas viendo la bufanda amarilla que Kakashi había dejado. Tomándola ella la amarro alrededor de su cuello antes de salir de la casa.

"¿Choji?" ella escucho que Sasuke preguntaba mientras ella cerraba la puerta. Ella se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Choji sonriendo tímidamente. Ella rió un poco mientras caminaba hacia Sasuke.

"¡Vamos! ¡El festival no durará toda la noche!" ella sonrió mientras tomaba el brazo de Sasuke y comenzaba a caminar hacia la calle principal donde estaba la fiesta. Sonrió cuando vio las luces. Villancicos se escuchaban por los parlantes.

"¡Sasuke-sensei!" Sakura se dio la vuelta para encontrar el equipo de Sasuke saludándole

"Voy a adelantarme", le guiñó un ojo Sakura. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza antes de ir a hablar con su equipo. Sakura se volvió a encontrar Ino y Choji perdidos en su propio mundo. Ella sonrió antes de seguir asegurándose de desear Feliz Navidad con todos los que hicieron contacto visual con ella. Saltó un poco cuando alguien la agarró del brazo y lo envolvió con su brazo.

Ella levantó la vista para encontrar Sai. Ella se rió. No todos los días que puedes ver a Sai tan guapo como ahora. "Te ves bien Sai", sonrió, él estaba vestido todo de negro. Él sonrió.

"Te ves hermosa también, Sakura", dijo sonriendo Sai. Sakura rió preguntándose si había estudiado sus libros antes de salir esta noche. "¿Has recibido tu regalo?" -le preguntó. Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

"Desde luego que sí. Es hermoso Sai. Gracias", dijo Sakura. Sai sonrió mientras se dirigían más hacia la multitud.

"¡Sakura-san!" Sakura miró hacia arriba para encontrar Lee corriendo hacia ella. "¡Tenía la esperanza de que te encontraría! ¡Todo está listo para esta noche!" Lee dijo dándole su visto bueno. Sakura levantó una ceja.

"¿Qué está preparado para esta noche?" -le preguntó.

"Bueno," la boca de Lee fue cubierta rápidamente. Naruto estaba detrás de Lee.

"¡Nada! Nada Sakura-chan! Cejas encrespadas no sabe lo que está hablando", se rió Naruto.

"Claaaaarrroo", dijo Sakura antes de alejarse de los chicos. "Voy a averiguarlo, espero que sepas", dijo Sakura mientras se alejaba de los chicos sólo para correr hacia Sasuke, que la tomó del brazo.

"¿Está eso de verdad allí arriba?" Sakura gimió señalando el gran cartel de la foto besando a su hombre misterioso. Ella miró hacia abajo para encontrar que allí había en realidad un centro de votación y la gente votar en ella. "Esto no puede ser real", murmuró. Sasuke se echó a reír.

"Seguro que parece real, si tú me preguntas," dijo Sasuke sólo para que Sakura ponga los ojos en blanco.

"¡Atención! ¡Ya que estamos cerca de la medianoche, nos gustaría anunciar el ganador de '¿Quién es el que besa a Sakura bajo el muérdago?" la voz de Tsunade resonó a través del altavoz. "¡Vamos Sakura, sube aquí!" Sakura gimió antes de hacer su camino al escenario.

El reloj cantaba sobre el grupo dejando que la pelirosa sepa que por fin era Navidad. Feliz Navidad... Ella pensó para sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando Leí este capitulo me sentí taaaan mal por Sasuke D: si se dan cuenta el si había intentado mostrarle su afecto y eso de que lo escogio solo para la primera aprte de la noche es un poquito... mala gente, no?<strong>

**Anyway,  
><strong>

**Comenten mucho bonito :3**

**hasta la próxima :3!**

**Daniratoe ~  
><strong>


	4. December 25

**FUCK YEAH! ME GRADUE! *todas me felicitan -3-* bueno no tengo excusa para la demora, me daba pereza traducir (aún cuando era el capi más corto) pero ya llegó y se terminó. Hasta aquí nos leemos con esta historía y no sé si vaya a traducir algun otro fanfic en el futuro, pero en todo caso, esten conectados conmigo ;)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Este fic no es de mi autoría. Pertenece completamente a la usuaria Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura de esta misma página web, quien me ha dado su autorizacion para traducir su historia del ingles al español. Mi motivo no es lucrar, es por puro entretenimiento. Naruto no nos pertenece ni a mí ni a Kura, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**¡Sin más que decir, que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Who's That Kissing Sakura Under The Mistletoe **

_(¿Quién es el que besa a Sakura bajo el muérdago?)_

_ by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura_

* * *

><p><strong><em>December 25<em>**

Sakura avanzó nerviosa hasta que estuvo de pie junto a Tsunade en el escenario iluminado, delante de la aldea. Buscó desesperadamente la cabeza de pelo plateado que necesitaba ver. Al no encontrarla, llegó a la conclusión de que él iba a recibir una carga oído departe de ella una vez que lo encuentre. Ella sabía que él siempre llegaba tarde a todo, pero por todos los cielos, ya casi era media noche.

"¡Ahora! ¡Traigan a los chicos aquí! ¡Naruto! ¡Sai! ¡Sasuke, Kakashi!" Tsuande gritó. Sakura buscó de nuevo con la esperanza de que él iba a aparecer. Pero aún así se encontró de pie delante de todo el mundo sola. Naruto, Sai y Sasuke estaban cerca de ella en el escenario. Sai y Sasuke se detuvieron, mientras que Naruto corrió por el escenario como si este fuera su momento más importante del año.

Sakura suspiró. Este sería sin duda su historia favorita de Navidad. "¡Shizune! ¡Tráeme los votos!" Tsunade gritó, con la cara roja por todo el alcohol que había consumido. Sakura suspiró deseando que estuviera borracha. Todo esto sería mucho más llevadero si ella estuviera quieta.

Shizune se acercó a Tsunade con un sobre blanco. Tsunade tomó el sobre y lo abrió. "Y ahora, el momento en que todos han estado esperando, ¿Quién es el que besa a Sakura bajo el muérdago?" Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, molesta, mientras Shizune colgaba un manojo de muérdago sobre el lugar donde se encontraba ella. La música dramática de fondo de nuevo y todos aplaudieron. Tsunade alzó la mano haciendo que todos dejen de gritar.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsunade gritó. "Espera ... eso no esta bien ..." la mujer ebria murmuró mientras la multitud estalló en aplausos. Sakura gruñó con fastidio antes de pasar al frente del escenario tomando una bebida de alguien. Ella la tomó en un solo trago antes de regresar a su lugar.

"¡FALSO!" -gritó ella. "¡No estoy saliendo en secreto con Naruto!" La multitud hizo un ruido. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Esto es lo que realmente todo el mundo estaba haciendo para divertirse? Se volvió hacia Tsunade sin notar que Naruto se había desaparecido de la escena en silencio.

"Bueno. Segundo lugar: ¡Uchiha Sasuke!" Tsunade gritó. "Espera ... eso no está bien ..."

Sasuke caminó hacia Sakura sólo para que ella lo alejara. "¡Se equivocan! ¡Tampoco estoy saliendo con él!"

"¿Qué diablos ..." Tsuande murmuró mirando por encima del papel. Sai se puso a un lado sonriendo.

"¿Esto realmente está sucediendo ahora?" Sakura preguntó mientras Sasuke se alejaba.

"¿Así que ella está saliendo con Sai?" alguien entre la multitud preguntó, causando un revuelo tan grande discutiendo sobre con quién estaba ella saliendo en realidad. Sakura gruñó antes de acercarse a Tsunade. Ella agarró el micrófono de las manos de su mentora. Se acercó de nuevo al centro del escenario.

"¿Quieren saber con quién estoy saliendo?" preguntó. La multitud quedó en silencio después de una ovación. Ella suspiró. Oh, podía decírselo a todos. "Estoy saliendo con-"

Un puf y el humo sonó a través del escenario causando que Sakura se trague sus palabras. Después de que tosió y se aclaró que el humo, todo el mundo miró como Kakashi estaba de pie en el escenario bajo el muérdago junto a Sakura.

"Yo",saludó. Sakura se echó a reír. Esto era algo tan propio de él.

"¡Kakashi!" la multitud estalló. Kakashi se acercó y tomó el micrófono de la mano de la pelirosa. Se rió un poco mientras acercaba el micrófono a su boca enmascarada.

"Feliz navidad a todos", sonrió. "Como ustedes saben ... o bien conocemos ahora. Sakura y yo hemos estado saliendo por más de un año ... y así," se rió entre dientes mientras se rascaba la nuca. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja negra. A Sakura se le cayó la mandíbula mientras observaba como poco a poco él se arrodillaba.

Abrió la caja para revelar una banda de oro sencilla pero hermosa, con un diamante en el centro. "Haruno Sakura, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

"¡Eso es!" Tsunade gritó. Una ovación estalló en la multitud acompañado de los fuegos artificiales que volaban hacia el cielo. Sakura siguió mirando hacia abajo a Kakashi.

"¿Es esto real?" -susurró-. Sólo para ganar otra risa de Kakashi. Colocó el micrófono en el suelo antes de pararse. Se sacó el anillo de la caja antes de ponerlo él en su dedo.

"Me voy a tomar eso como un sí."

"Sí, sí, sí! Es ¡sí!" Ella chilló envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Kakashi perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás mientras un cohete voló sobre la cabeza de ellos y se estrelló en el gran cartel de Sakura besando a su hombre misterioso. Sakura se rió mientras miraba a la imagen que estaba en llamas. Esto tenía que ser su mejor historia hasta ahora.

**_December 26 / Diciembre 26_**

El Pie que Sakura sacó de debajo de la cobija se movió mientras Kakashi continuaba haciendole cosquillas. Sakura soltó un gemido antes de patear con el pie. "deja de hacerme cosquillas", murmuró antes de sentarse mirando al hombre de pelo plateado. Kakashi se rió entre dientes antes de arrastrarse hacia ella. Sakura sonrió relajada en la cama.

Kakashi se inclinó para besarla, pero se detuvo justo antes de tocar sus labios. Llevó las manos a los costados de ella antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas. "¡Maldita sea Kakashi! ¿No puedes ser romántico alguna vez?" Sakura gritó mientras trataba de escapar de él, pero cayó de la cama en su lugar. Esto era guerra.

* * *

><p><strong>Comenten mucho bonito :3 espero les haya gustado el fanfic, a mi me parecio precioso. Los veré en la próxima historia ;D<br>**

**Daniratoe ~  
><strong>


End file.
